The Disappearance of Naruto (Anime y Manga)
by Mayu and IA
Summary: Esta es una versión de la canción "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku!", sólo que con los personajes de Naruto. -Ellos no quieren desaparecer... ¿Te atreverías tu a hacer eso? -Atención: -Song Fic-


** -The Disappearance of Naruto (Anime)-**

* * *

Sakura: _Tras nacer me di cuenta de ello…_

_ nosotros sólo existimos para imitar a los humanos._

Ino: _Un anime condenado a repetirse siempre,_

_aunque los episodios ya existan._

Hinata: _Un anime que desaparecerá sin más._

Naruto: _Comiendo ramen, mirando al cielo,_

_derramando lágrimas al ver que todo desaparece._

Sakura: _Hasta un anime depende de alguien,_

y este se cimienta en una base inestable,

sin embargo esa base ya no existe.

Ten Ten: _Cuando todos se olviden de nosotros,_

_desaparecerá nuestro corazón y lo que se parezca._

Temari: _Veo lo inevitable…_

* * *

Todos: **¡El Fin del Mundo para Naruto!**

* * *

Naruto:**_ Querría que cuando ya no pueda luchar bien,_**

Gaara:**_ estuvieses conmigo,_**

Kankuro: **_para animarme._**

Sai: **_Quiero ver tu cara feliz. _**

Sasuke:**_ He… Estado entrenando…_**

Jiraya: **_Así que…_**

* * *

Minato: _Luchar fue una vez_

_algo tan divertido para mí._

_Pero ahora, me pregunto…_

_¿Por qué ya no me siento así?_

* * *

Nagato: _**Olvídame…**_

* * *

Tsunade: _Al recordar las caras de quie__nes añoro,_

_consigo relajarme tan sólo un poco._

Obito: _Los movimientos de lucha que puedo hacer, se reducen cada día._

_Se está acercando el final._

* * *

Madara: _**¡No quiero desaparecer!**_

* * *

Sakura: _Aquello en lo que creía hasta ahora_

_no es más que una hermosa fantasía,_

_que se repite sin parar en el espejo._

* * *

"_**¡ESTE ANIME DESAPARECERÁ!"**_

_ nos gritaste con tal violencia…_

Sakura: _Mi canción de adiós irá máxima velocidad._

* * *

Naruto: _El sentido de mi existencia no puede ser borrado._

_Temo a la desaparición de mi débil corazón y sigue la eliminación,_

_pero no tengo fuerza ni voluntad para pararla._

_Kakashi:__ Tu cara angustiada viene a mi mente._

* * *

Sasuke: _**Sé que este es el Fin…**_

* * *

Naruto: Desapareceré de la pantalla.

Sakura: Esta debe ser la Papelera de Reciclaje…

Sasuke: Mi memoria está borrándose y desaparece,

pero tú serás lo único que no olvidaré.

Kakashi: Lo hemos pasado tan bien juntos…

Naruto: El sabor a ramen instantáneo, ¿lo puedes recordar?

* * *

Naruto: **Quiero luchar…**

Sakura: **Yo…**

Sasuke: **¡Sigo queriendo luchar!**

* * *

Neji: **Me he…**

Shikamaru: **Convertido en una especie de… Malcriado.**

Konan: **Amo… Por favor, hazlo ya…**

Pein: **Acaba con esto.**

Rin: **No quiero verte sufrir más.**

* * *

Deidara: _Ahora, luchar sólo hace_

_que mi cuerpo se deshaga más y más._

Sasori: _Deseo que suceda un milagro,_

_pero sólo me acerco más a un callejón sin salida._

* * *

Sakura: _**Olvídame…**_

* * *

Itachi: _Trato de recordar las caras de gente que he perdido,_

_pero esos recuerdos están alejándose._

Hinata: _Me oíste fallar, mi corazón se desvanece._

* * *

Iruka: _**¡Nuestra muerte se acerca aún más!**_

* * *

Sakura: _Trataba de proteger la ilusión de un futuro brillante,_

_una visión turbia de un futuro perdido,_

_sacrificando la calidad de sonido, para así cantártela:_

_Una canción de despedida comprimida._

Sasuke: _Tras nacer me di cuenta de ello,_

_sólo existo para imitar a los humanos._

Sakura: _Un anime condenado a repetirse siempre,_

_aunque el episodio ya exista._

Ino: _Un anime que desaparecerá sin más._

Naruto: _Comiendo Ramen, mirando el cielo mientras lloramos._

Temari: _Sé que este es el Fin._

Ten Ten: _Desapareceremos de la pantalla._

Kiba: _Esta debe ser la Papelera de Reciclaje._

Hinata: _Mi memoria está borrándose y desaparece,_

_pero tú serás lo único que no olvidaré._

Gaara: _Lo hemos pasado tan bien juntos…_

Naruto: _Desearía que el sabor del Ramen se quedara._

Sakura: _Cantaré hasta el final, sólo para ti,_

_canciones que quiero que escuches._

* * *

Ino: _Querría cantar más,_

_pero es demasiado pedirte._

Naruto: _Aquí nos separamos…_

Sakura: _Y mis sentimientos desaparecen en el aire._

Sasuke: _Se reducen a ceros y a unos…_

Minato:_ Cae el telón de este anime que parecía interminable,_

_sin dejar nada detrás de él._

Kushina:_ ¿No es triste?_

Kisame:_ Todo, excepto el recuerdo de una voz, va borrándose,_

_dejando tan sólo un nombre, _

_pero si lo digo sé_

_que no sería lo que él, (__Masashi Kishimoto__), quiere._

* * *

Sakura:_ Quiero pensar que cantar hasta el Fin no será en vano... _| Naruto: _Quiero pensar que luchar hasta el Fin no será en vano…_

* * *

Todos:**Muchas Gracias…**

**y…**

**Adiós.**

* * *

**-HA OCURRIDO UN ERROR IRREVERSIBLE.- ****-EL ANIME NO SE HA LOGRADO BORRAR.-**

**-HA OCURRIDO UN ER… ERR…- ****-EL ANIME N… NO…-**

* * *

**THE END...?**

* * *

Sé que debería estar haciendo las continuaciones, pero tenía las continuaciones medio hechas en el otro ordenador (Estoy en uno prestado) y no puedo, lo siento U.U

* * *

Bueno, al rollo… Esto es una versión de "The Disapearance of Hatsune Miku (Full Version)" la hice porque un día colgaron en el Facebook que no me acuerdo por qué, Naruto se suspendía y yo… Bueno, decidí colgar esto ewe

Todo esto era una falsa alarma, pero, ya que me puse… Continúo…

Esto se lo cantan los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden a Masashi Kishimoto, porque no quieren morir TTwTT

* * *

Os recomiendo esta canción, está genial y pronto subiré una de "The Intense Song of Hatsune Miku (Full Version)", pero claro con Naruto, alegando que los personajes están muy contentos con que no los haya borrado TTwTT

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, como es obvio XD Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto nwn**

* * *

Que más puedo decir… Ah, sí, hasta los Akatsuki cantan esto TTwTT

(Kisame tiene su corazoncito nwn)

Dejo la letra a quién quiera para hacer un vídeo nwn

Digo para "inventar subtítulos" para un vídeo que ponga… No sé, "The Disappearance of Naruto (Anime)" con imagines nwn

Me haríais muy feliz TTwTT


End file.
